Puppet's Strings
by OceanHeart23
Summary: Of all the things Tenten was expecting to happen senior year finding a boyfriend wasn't one of them, especially not one who wore more make up than her. It was so low priority wise, that it didn't even make the list in her head.


**A/N:** So this is going to a series of high school stories set in my own AU. I know it's been done many times before, but I'd like to think mine will be slightly different. I also changed up the traditional couples. This one focuses on Tenten and Kankuro

 **Warnings:** There is the occasional swear word. Also things may be a bit more of an American culture perspective over Japanese. Therefore I don't use any honorifics. Sorry it's just easier for me to write otherwise. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and make no money from writing this.

* * *

It happened like most things quite by accident that Tenten and Kankuro's paths first crossed. After all they were in different grades, schools, and had very different interests. Kankuro was a freshman at Kage University and studying theater and puppetry. Tenten was a senior at Konoha high school. She was also captain of the football team and was studying to be an engineer.

It was a cool fall day and for once her, Neji, and Lee all had the night free. It was quite rare for them all to have a free night off at the same time. Each of them pretty active in both school and extra curricular activities.

Neji was in fencing club and had a black belt in karate same as Lee. He didn't care as much for the organized sports, and his uncle approved of fencing as an eloquent use of his time. Hiashi also thought that karate provided Neji with a good outlet for his anger and negative emotions.

It was the opposite for Rock Lee. He genuinely enjoyed learning the art. It also didn't hurt that his idol and father Maito Gai was the instructor. In addition Lee was the star of the track team, infinitely the fastest man on the team. The boy had a gift for breaking records.

When people first hear that Tenten wanted to try out for the football team, she was immediately was turned down. It took Sakura digging out the school's hand book citing that there was no rule dictating that Tenten couldn't play. The principle, Iruka, decided to leave the decision ultimately up to coach Ibiki. He subtly hinted though he would be extremely displeased if Tenten was rejected based on gender discrimination.

Ibiki saw fit to put her through the ringer to test if she could cut it so to speak. The training was grueling, and there were actually a few times where she considered quitting. She forcibly put it out of her mind and reminded herself it would be worth it. She was good at football, enjoyed it even, had a great arm, and wanted to set an example to other girls that if they wanted to do this. It would be possible for them as well.

She and Neji were walking along together heading out to the restaurant where they planned to meet Lee. While waiting at the crosswalk, a paper flew hitting the back of Tenten's legs. Picking it up she realized it was a flier for a new theater production play this next Saturday at Kage U. She barely had time to study said flier, before the owner was jogging her way. He was tall, broad shouldered, dressed in black, and wearing stage make-up. This was followed by a familiar looking girl who she believed was dating Shikamaru.

"Hey thanks that last one got away from me. I definitely picked the wrong day to do this."

She chuckled. "Yeah probably so but hey either way I suppose the message would get out."

He laughed at that. "Too true don't suppose you and your boyfriend would be interested in coming? We put on a pretty good production."

Neji wrinkled his nose at that, while Tenten inwardly sighed. Why did everyone and their mother assume that about them. None of her other girl friends faced as many assumptions and insinuations, as she and Neji did. Besides she hung out just as much with Lee if not more so! Nobody said anything to them about that.

Whatever it was, she and Neji needed to stop putting out the _we're dating vibes_. Otherwise they would both be forever single. Plus she had a slight suspicion Neji actually has a crush on Kiba's older sister Hana who was studying to be a vet and worked with her mom at the clinic. He always volunteers a little too eagerly to take Hanabi's kitten in for check ups. She unfortunately can't prove anything yet.

"No no nothing like that I'm afraid just really good friends."

"Oh?" His stance relaxed a bit while his tone perked up. "In that case I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?"

There was a second of incredulous silence. Neji was inwardly fighting not to gag. There was just something...wrong with having to watch someone put the moves on a person you considered like a sister. Temari was meanwhile face-palming behind Kankuro.

"Wow that was just terrible. Do you write your own material or steal that from play boys?"

"Oh come on! Everyone loves a good pick up line. I have a million of them."

For the first time Temari spoke up. "Trust me he's not lying he does all of which are equally terrible."

"Hey!"

"Thankfully that was one of the cleaner ones."

Tenten shook her head. "Sorry unfortunately we have an away game that night, so I won't be able to make it."

"Oh that's okay wait an away game I thought girl's basketball starts up in the winter or is that volleyball."

"I'm actually on the football team."

Kankuro snorted before he could help himself. "Shit seriously?"

Neji quietly sighed. 'And here we go...'

Tenten's face changed to a fierce glare and crossed her arms defensively. "Just what's that supposed to mean exactly?"

Kankuro put his hands up in a defensive position. "No offense I'm just having a hard time believing you. You're quite small and delicate looking. It's hard to picture you going up against guys three times your size."

Temari just raised an unimpressed eyebrow at her brother. Although not completely wrong in his description, he was just digging his own grave instead of impressing this girl. She did look vaguely familiar now that she studied her.

Temari also noted that the girl wasn't the usual sort her brother went for. Kankuro tended to hit on more feminine girls, who were easily impressed and taken in by his charm and cheap flattery. Not that he hit on very many girls at least not that she knew of. Kankuro was a bit of a loaner and most girls weren't as impressed with his theater niche as they were about the standard jock.

Neji was contemplating stepping in before deciding against it. Tenten made it clear very early on. He wasn't to fight her battles for her, so for now he would leave her to it.

"Excuse me what did you say?" Uh oh now she was advancing and getting in this stranger's face.

"It wasn't an insult. You do look short and fragile looking." He said shrugging.

"Oh I'll give you fragile!" Now Neji deemed it necessary to intervene, as she had made to jump Kankuro. He caught her mid jump and was now holding her back. However it was proving a challenge to keep her contained. He almost had half a mind to let her at the man's smug smirk.

"Let me go Neji. He has a meeting with my fists. Just give me two minutes with this guy!"

"Hey it's funny that's what the last girl I was with said too."

Neji groaned as Tenten redoubled her efforts. "He's just trying to rile you up. Calm down! Just ignore him for Kami's sake."

"Come along dear idiot brother and stop bothering the poor civilians." Temari threw out before dragging her brother away.

"See ya later Darling." Kankuro called out throwing a wave and a wink at her.

Tenten seething in rage was still fighting to break free of Neji's grip. Finally when it looked like the pair was a safe distance away, Neji released her. Not even wasting a second Tenten dove into her practice bag and pulled out her football. Getting the right grip and stance she winded it back before letting it fly. Thankfully there wasn't really any other bystanders to worry about. In complete and total satisfaction she saw her football meet its target.

Kankuro fell to the ground as something collided with the back of his head hard pitching him forward to the concrete sidewalk. Temari startled upon seeing what happened before her searching eyes found the cause of her brother's fall. Going to pick up said object, they were incredulous as they both stared at what resided in Temari's hands to Tenten who had taken a second to stick her tongue out at the two of them before grinning smugly, then back at the football.

"Holy shit." Kankuro said in complete shock.

"She just threw that with pinpoint accuracy at least 50 meters." Temari spoke suitably impressed.

"Holy shit."

"Well at least we know now she was definitely telling the truth."

"Holy shit."

"Is that all you can say?" Temari asked utterly amused.

"Temari I think I'm in love."

"Oh brother.."

"I'm serious this is the one."

"Because she can throw a football better than some of the athletes on our college team?"

"Because that was the coolest thing I've ever seen, and I don't think a sign from above gets more clear than that."

"Right." The doubt dripping from Temari's voice.

"Trust me sis I'm going to marry that girl someday."

"Well that's all fine and dandy but you might want to get the missus name before you propose."

Realizing that the girl was gone and he had forgotten to get her name or number he face-palmed. "Shit!"

Temari finally burst out laughing.

* * *

Tenten was still irritated on the way to the restaurant complaining the entire way. "I mean can you believe that guy and he- hey! Are you listening?"

Neji however was only barely listening now. He was up until the girl had started to repeat herself, after that he had given up. "Tenten why are you so fixated on this? You've heard these types of comments from many at the school and barely paid them any mind. Is there any reason this particular stranger has set you off?"

"Because he seemed nice! At least before he said that stuff." She looked away for a second before narrowing her eyes and opening her mouth. Thankfully Neji noted his salvation was in sight.

"Look we're here!" He said a little too loudly. He would be glad to get a respite from the rant session when they found Lee.

"Hmm oh good I'm starving I hope Lee's already there."

"I'm sure he is you know him as well as I do. He's never late." Neji held open the door and went to meet the hostess. "We have a reservation under the name Hyuuga. Is a member of our party already here by the name of Rock Lee?"

The hostess' eyes roved over Neji's face and figure appreciatively. "Of course he's already arrived right this way sir." Grabbing two menus she led the way to a booth where Rock Lee was already waiting with three waters.

"Friends! It is wonderful to see you both. How are you doing on this most youthful day?"

"Hey Lee." Neji responded sliding into his spot next to him. Tenten came around and slipped into the spot on Lee's other side.

"We're good Lee and hey! Congrats on the meet last week. You killed it."

"Thank you Tenten! It was a most exciting victory." He spoke as he grinned at them both.

"Hi there my name is Candy and I'll be taking care of you tonight. Have you had a chance to look at the menu tonight sugar?" Their waitress had extremely bleached hair with red at the ends. She apparently took liberty with the dress code as her shirt was skin tight and very revealing. She also was quite enchanted with Neji as the hostess was for her last comment was spoken directly to him looking at him with heart eyes.

"No but I think we know what we want. I'll have the mushroom risotto."

"Oh excellent choice sir one of my favorites." She gushed. However she was less enthusiastic getting Lee and Tenten's orders.

"I'll have on shrimp scampi please!"

The waitress sigh and wrote it down. "And for you?" She asked staring Tenten down.

"The Mediterranean salad."

"Okay I'll put those orders right in for you. Let me know if you need anything hun." Giving Neji one last flirty smile before sashaying away.

When she was out of earshot Tenten spoke. "Well that was subtle."

Lee nodded. "Too true Neji are you going to get dem digits?"

Neji, who unfortunately had taken a sip of his water when Lee spoke, sprayed his water all over the table coughing violently. Tenten who was leaning behind Lee and patting Neji's back was torn between cringing and cackling at Neji's face.

"Lee," Neji started wiping his face. "Do me a favor and never say that again."

Lee just looked confused. "Did I not say it right?"

Tenten just shook her head before going to grab the dessert menu. Just because she never ordered anything didn't mean she couldn't look. "You sound like a middle aged man trying way too hard to be cool. Where did you even hear a phrase like that?"

"Naruto assured me that this is a more youthful and hip way of speaking. A lot of people our age are apparently using it."

Neji rubbed his forehead muttering to himself. "Of course he did." In a more clear voice he spoke. "In the future please just use your normal speech. It's more than fine."

"Of course Neji if that puts you more at ease I will, and if not I will do 500 laps around the track that's a promise!"

"My fears are definitely put to rest now." Neji retorted drily.

Lee shot him a thumbs up before turning to face his other dinner companion. "I have to say I was most curious, when you both did not arrive exactly at six. Did practice run late Tenten?" Lee completely missed Neji's desperate attempts to try to prevent where this was going. Tenten's demeanor changed in the sparse of a second.

"No practice was fine we just ran into a condescending pig! I mean you should have heard this guy Lee calling me fragile and delicate like I'm a vase and not nearly a grown woman. Also treating me playing football like it's a joke. It was infuriating, that man will be lucky if I don't see him again because I'd deck his face in ugh!"

Lee nodded gravely. "I see I too have faced many people who have doubted my abilities. However! I prefer to look at it as a challenge I need to meet. When one rises above and believes in themselves, they can overcome any obstacle no matter how large. I have no doubt, that if you ever meet this man again you will convince him!"

Neji snorted. "I believe that is already taken care of."

Lee stopped and turned to face Neji. His famous eyebrows furrowing. "What do you mean?"

Tenten was town between embarrassment and defiance as Neji explained the next part about what she had done to Kankuro. It was still mostly justified in her mind, although she did regret how hard he went down.

"Now Tenten," Lee spoke tone completely chiding. "What does my father always say?"

"Um actions speak louder than words?"

Neji's laugh turned into a cough at Lee's look. "When someone tries to drag you down instead of letting them or bringing yourself down as well. You must wrap them up in a hug and lift the both of you up together to rise up and overcome!"

Tenten had never really understood that quote, but she thought it was another way of saying 'don't allow yourself to sink to your opponents levels.'

By now Candy had returned with their meals Tenten gave her credit. Even though Neji paid the barest minimal interest in her, she still tried her best to hit on him. It was actually mildly entertaining. She thought that earned her 18% tip back. They ate and the topic of conversation switched to lighter things such as classes, their friends, and the teams they were on.

It was nights like this that never failed to lighten Tenten's spirits. Like the others she, Neji, and Lee had also grown up together. Despite the fact that she loved most of the junior class more than her own actually. The three of them were still a grade ahead and therefore formed a pretty strong bond because of it.

As she walked away though after waving bye to the two of them, she came to a realization. 'Crap I never went back and picked up my football. Son of a bitch!'

* * *

Meanwhile Kankuro was in a good mood by the time he came home despite the fact that he needed to grab some ice for his head. This was a fact that was noted by his younger brother Gaara.

"Why are you so happy today?" He asked blandly, while bent over his pre calculus homework.

"Apparently he met his future wife today. Do give my future sister-in-law my best, when you find out who she is." Temari's remark contained her obvious amusement, while she was bent over the stove stirring pasta noodles.

Kankuro squinted back at her. "You know while you may mock. It's us who have to look forward to dealing with Shikamaru as a future brother-in-law."

Temari scowled in return.

"What's she like?"

Both Temari and Kankuro stopped short and stared. Gaara wasn't usually one to take an interest in their lives besides the bare minimum.

"Well she's got a wicked arm first of all. Apparently she's the QB of her high school team. I would say a little bit of a feisty temper when goaded, Also she's very cute, wears these two high side buns that remind me of panda ears."

"Tenten" Gaara responded.

Kankuro furrowed his brow. "Beg pardon?"

"Her name is Tenten. Naruto has described all of his friends to me in great detail. Your description of her matches his exactly."

"Ah that's right! I completely forgot she's one of Shikamaru's friends. I knew she looked vaguely familiar."

Giving his sister an irritated glance, he turned to look fondly at his brother. "Well that was easy thanks Gaara." He gave said brother a pat on the back before going to help with dinner. Gaara grunted in answer.

The siblings went about their night much as they usually did. Temari made dinner, since neither of the boys were pretty good cooks. They swapped stories of their day with Temari and Kankuro sniping at each other in good humor. Then they went to watch some TV in the living room, like most nights their father was gone on one of his business ventures usually for the best since he was kinda an asshole.

Temari and Kankuro were fighting over what to watch, until Gaara cut in that he wanted to watch a documentary on the history of building the pyramids of Egypt on the history channel. Since Gaara also rarely voiced his opinion concerning family time and activities, Kankuro switched it on without a second thought.

While Temari went to go call Shikamaru, Kankuro sat with Gaara barely paying attention to the program. His thoughts circling on how to casually run into Tenten again and also how to return her football. 'How nice of her. He thought amusingly that she provided him such an excellent opportunity to see one another again.

It took some work, but Kankuro managed to get out Tenten's schedule from Shikamaru with the promise of a returned favor in the future. The genius may not collect on it right away, but Kankuro knew he would eventually. He was lazy not forgetful.

So he caught the tail end of her team practice. She had just removed her jersey and pads, so was in a T-shirt, her uniform pants, kleets, with a gym bag slung over one shoulder walking off the field to her car. Kankuro knew she saw him when she scowled his direction. Not letting that deter him he walked right up to her, as so he was walking beside her.

"Can I help you with something?" Tenten said with a slight raised eyebrow.

Kankuro grinned at her. "So I think we got off on the completely wrong foot and should start over. Hi my name is Kankuro, and apparently I make a completely bad first impression when meeting new people." He held his hand out to her in order for a handshake.

Tenten looked at him strangely for a second before shaking his hand. "I um my name is Tenten, but you probably already knew that. Also I would like to apologize too, knocking you down wasn't the most mature of me. How's your head by the way?"

"Eh don't worry about it. It's fine I suppose you could says you knocked some sense into me. Also _Tenten_ I also believe this is yours." He reached into his bag and handed over her football.

She took it wordlessly with a smirk.

"So I wanted to ask if you'd like to go on a date with me."

Tenten's jaw dropped in shock, and she stopped walking. "Wait what?"

"I said would you like -"

"I heard what you said! It's just...I nearly give you a concussion last week. Right now I'm covered in mud and sweat, and your first response is to ask me out? Forgive me for being skeptical and wanting to know why." She said now looking Kankuro square in the face. His grin only widened.

"To be honest I didn't even notice the dirt and other stuff due to your radiance." Ignoring the eye roll that followed that comment.

"Plus I thought you were impressive, so when are you trying out for the NFL?" Tenten now looked exasperatedly amused against her will.

"You're not going to take no for an answer will you?"

"Well yeah I will, if you can give me a good reason why we shouldn't go out on a date."

Thinking about it to herself she realized she couldn't. "Okay how about this? We'll make a bet, if you can kick one field goal on this field within one week. I'll go out with you. If not um...you owe me some bubblegum deal?"

Now it was Kankuro's turn for his jaw to drop. Well this was certainly new a challenge and bubblegum? What a bizarre consequence his girl had thought of. "A field goal huh do I have to punt it, or can I use someone to hold it in place?"

Tenten's smile grew mischievous, as she dug through her practice bag and pulled out a hot pink kicking tee and handed it to him. "To help and something to remember me by."

"Careful now helping me too much and I think you just might want this date as much as I do."

Tenten shrugged. "Think what you need to good luck." She threw over her shoulder. "Remember one week! I don't care how it's done."

Kankuro studied the stand in his hand and looked at the rest of the football field now empty. Well almost empty looks like the equipment manager was still cleaning up a bit. He walked over. "Hey can I borrow a football for a sec?"

"Uhh sure if it's not for too long, I'd kinda want to head home soon."

Kankuro said nothing dropping his bag and taking the ball and setting it on the stand. 'Well how hard can it be?' Tenten never specified if it had to be from the normal distance, or if he could cheat and be closer. He set it up on the 10 yard line and stepped back then approached with a kick. It only rose about 6 ft high and went completely under the horizontal crossbar. 'Ah so apparently very hard.'

"That was a good try?"

Kankuro ignored that. "When is the field open and free."

Well apart from game nights, practice usually is over at six unless the captain or coach thinks it should be extended. It's free Saturday morning and all day Sunday."

"Hmm okay thanks for your help man."

"Oh yeah um no problem good luck." He went to collect the football before grabbing the rest of the remaining equipment then taking it to the locker room. Kankuro collected his things before heading to his car, This was definitely going to be a challenge, but that was okay he was never one to shy away from one.

* * *

It was Friday night, so Konoha high actually had a home game. Kankuro thankfully didn't have to work nor had theater practice he had to get to, so he was able to drag his siblings along. Well drag wasn't the correct word, since Shikamaru and Lee would be there and Naruto would be playing.

As the game started Kankuro had a bad feeling. He didn't claim to know everything about football, but even he knew it probably wasn't a good sign for the score to stand at 14 to 0 at the end of the first quarter with them not in the lead. From what he could tell Tenten, Kiba, and Naruto all played decent enough, but the rest of the team was making rookie mistakes left and right.

The team they were playing was good, but it would definitely have been a better match if Konoha was on their game. Pretty soon the game was over with the final score standing at 35 to 7. Kankuro stayed in his seat even as the rest of Tenten's friends and his siblings got up to leave. Temari briefly asked if he was coming, but he declined knowing what he wanted to do here tonight.

He went inside the school heading towards the girls locker rooms intending to wait. Kankuro then saw all the cheerleaders emerging getting ready to head home. He got some weird and suspicious glances from a few of them. They were probably wondering what he was doing here. However one of them with a freaking long blond ponytail full of glitter came up to him with something like recognition in her eyes.

"Hey you're Temari's brother Kankuro right?"

He nodded warily wondering what she wanted with him.

"I heard about you from Tenten. Are you looking for her right now?"

"Yeah is she still in there?"

Ino grinned while inclining her head toward the locker room. "Yep! She's still in there moping You should go see her!" Then she grabbed Kankuro's arm and started dragging him toward the locker room.

"Wait, but I -"

"Oh relax she's the only one in there! I was the last cheerleader leaving. You'll be fine. With a wink she shoved him to the door. He gave the strange blond one last befuddled glance before heading inside. Tenten was laying on the ground with her feet crossed and propped up on a locker arms stretched out on either side of her.

"I said I'm fine Ino you can leave now."

"Well she kinda already did so.."

Tenten sat up and turned around. "Kankuro? What are you doing here? You know you really shouldn't be here. I could have been changing or something."

"And that would be a problem for me why exactly?" That got him an unimpressed look.

"Do you really want another football thrown at your head."

He chuckled. "Mind if I sit?"

"If I said yes would that stop you?"

"No."

"Oh well then by all means sit wherever." Tenten responded sarcastically.

Thankfully the girl's locker room was a lot cleaner than what he'd remember the boys being. So he was able to sit down right beside her on a relatively not as gross floor.

"So do you always do this every time after a game that the team loses?"

Tenten sighed. "Usually I suppose it comes from being captain. Constantly going over the night's decisions as to what could have been done better, or specifically anything I could have done better." Running a hand through her bangs. "Definitely not thrown that interception during the third quarter." She muttered.

Kankuro noted that this locker room had way more shower stalls than theirs did 'lucky chicks'. "I watched this game too you know, and your pass was fine. Sora should have been paying better attention. Anyways come on I want to show you something." Holding out a hand for her to take which after a second Tenten did. Together they walked back towards the field where he lead her to his bad waiting at the 10 yard line.

"What did you want to show me?" She asked dully. Kankuro held up one finger as if to say wait and see. He took out a football and the hot pink kicking tee, placed the ball on top of it, walked back, and in a few quick steps raced forward to kick it. The ball sailed right through the goal posts. Kankuro looked back at where Tenten was standing and staring in stunned amazement.

"I can't believe you actually did it I just...wow."

"Stunned speechless huh babe, I got to say it was a bitch to learn. I actually asked Kiba for a few pointers one day when the field opened up. I believe now you owe me a date."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "I believe I do I'd hate for you to think I wasn't a girl of her word. Alright so when do you want to do this?"

Walking until he was within her personal space. "Are you free next Saturday?"

His proximity actually caused Tenten a few seconds delay in responding. He had never been this close to her before, and was actually pretty attractive close up. "I uh yes I am actually."

"Good what's your number?" Taking out a sharpie so he could write it on his hand. After he got it, he capped his pen. Giving a quick peck to Tenten's cheek causing her to freeze again then blush.

"See you then Panda Bear."

"I wait what no that is not a thing. We are not making that a thing!"

"Sorry darling I can't hear you. Please leave me a message at the beep ..Beep!"

"I! Oh forget it." Shaking her head in amusement. "This guy..." Kankuro was certainly unlike anyone she'd ever met. Yet he clearly liked her, and had put in a lot of work into repairing the aftermath of their first meeting. Maybe she had finally met someone she could take a chance with. It was definitely worth trying to find out.

* * *

The night of their first date was a little nerve wracking, if for only because it's been so long since she'd last been on one. Tenten invited over the girls to help her get ready and for moral support. Yet she wasn't really receiving the latter as Ino was rather appalled at her wardrobe.

"Tenten! Is your secret fantasy to be a lumberjack, because the amount of plaid in here is ridiculous and disturbing!"

Sakura snorted far more used to Ino's antics. She and Hinata were lounging on Tenten's bed, while Tenten was seated in her desk chair watching Ino rifle through her wardrobe. Clothes were flying across the room.

"Umm," Hinata piped up. "Shouldn't she be comfortable? Isn't that the point where your date likes the girl for who she is?"

"Oh dear dear Hinata." Patting said girl on the head. "Think of the first date like an interview, the impression you make is everything. Once one gets past date 13 or so, then yes I'd say you can start dialing it down. But at this stage effort is important, presenting yourself as though you care equally so. Think if Naruto asked you out then showed up in jogging sweats, running shoes, and not having showered. Okay bad example since you'd probably still find the boy dreamy."

"Let's take old forehead here," Ignoring Hinata's red face and Sakura's narrowed eyes. "I can say she'd definitely mind if Kiba pulled that with her. Case in point that is why we need to make Tenten look gorgeous tonight. Really Tenten you can borrow something of mind if you'd like. I think we're close to the same size."

Tenten scrunched up her nose at the thought of wearing a sequin tube top and leather mini skirt. "No thank you I'm good."

Sakura got up all the bed deciding to look for herself. "Yeah she's right there isn't much to choose from. Wait what's this?" Pulling out a blue peacock colored wrap around blouse with purple and teal embroidery details along the v neck. Ino snatched it up in a second from Sakura's hands.

"Hey!"

"How have you never worn this? It's perfect!"

"I well my mom bought it for me my freshman year. It's just a lot dressier than I usually prefer."

"Well it's perfect okay now we've got a base. I've got jewelry that will work with this. Now I think if we pair this with some skinny jeans, a nice jacket, and some boots. It will look fantastic. What do you think?"

It definitely sounded better than what Ino could have wanted to put her in. "I have boots that I think will work for tonight."

"Great! And Sakura has a jacket she will loan you." Ino remarked going to look for the boots Tenten mentioned.

"Sakura will? Huh well that was mighty generous of her." Sakura said with a dubious expression.

"Yep Billboard brow is a philanthropist at heart and come on you can't tell me your black leather jacket wouldn't look great with this top and these shoes." Pointing to both said items.

Sakura caved in a second. "Fine pig but I get dibs on doing her make-up, since you have all the subtlety of a brick to the face. I'm sure Tenten will appreciate a more natural look. You can do her hair. Hinata do you want to help pick out some jewelry from Ino's box over there?"

Happy to help in some way since she didn't have much experience with either hair or make-up, Hinata selected some simple gold hoops, a gold necklace with a feather in the middle, and a few colorful bangles for Tenten to wear. Sakura applied a nice soft make-up look for Tenten working with natural colors and using greens to make Tenten's brown eyes pop. Ino was taking viciously glee in depriving Tenten from her usually hair buns. Choosing instead to leave it down and apply some curls for some added volume.

When they were finished, Tenten went to change and came out to show them. Ino wolf whistled demanding a twirl, which Tenten refused. She also said Tenten looked hot and if she didn't have to beat Kankuro off with a stick there was something wrong with that boy. Sakura gave her a smile and a very Lee like thumbs up telling her she looked gorgeous and wished her luck. Hinata gave her a quick hug and soft smile echoing her own thoughts on Tenten's beauty and wishes for a good night.

Meanwhile over at his place Kankuro was having slightly better success at getting ready. It helped that he didn't have to worry about make-up (he wasn't going to wear stage make-up tonight) or jewelry. He showered and in his robe went to grab his outfit for tonight. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough and the shirt he wanted was pulled from sight.

"Hey! I was planning on wearing that tonight. Don't you have someone else to annoy Temari?"

His older sister rolled her eyes and threw the shirt on the bed. "Find something else or I'm picking it out. You are not wearing all black on your first date. Wear something else I've bought you anything with color in it."

"That's my favorite dress shirt thought." He pointed out as if she didn't know that.

"I am doing you a favor you are not going out tonight dressed as if you're ready for a funeral. Pick something else before I do if for you. Geeze between you and your attachment to black and I can barely get Gaara to wear anything but maroon. Why am I the only normal one in this family?"

Kankuro muttered something fairly uncomplimentary under his breath and only barely dodged the hairbrush thrown at his head.

"Damn it Temari I thought we talked about anger management courses for you." He said only half kidding.

His sister's eyes narrowed as if telling him not to push his luck.

He felt the need to defend his choice. "At least black is slimming I had no idea why Gaara is attached to maroon."

Shrugging slightly Temari remarked. "It probably has something to do with his kanji tattoo he has of love on his forehead. Maybe he needs them to match? I don't know."

"Hmm well anyways I'm going to need you to get out so I can change."

Temari scoffed. "Like you'd have anything I'd want to see anyways relation or not." She strode out the door and pulled it shut. Now that his first choice was off the table he considered his other options. Well purple did always look fairly good on him. Yeah this will work putting on some cologne, before he combed his hair, and grabbed his wallet and keys. He quickly left before Temari could make a single comment.

It had been agreed upon that Kankuro would pick Tenten up from her parents home. Though they both were at home, thankfully they hadn't been too embarrassing. Other thank Kurenai snapping a quick picture of 'her baby.' The most she told her was too have fun. Asuma merely smoked his cigarette and told Kankuro to have Tenten back no later than 11pm. He sent one last meaningful look over his shoulder before retreating to the kitchen.

When Kankuro and Tenten first saw each other, they were both taken aback. Kankuro had styled his hair, was wearing a nice fitting violet button up shirt, black slacks, and boots. He was also wearing a very pleasant cologne, that Tenten kinda wanted to bathe in. It was like exotic Arabic spices. Her current thought processes were temporarily shut down at the picture he made. He looked like a model.

Kankuro was in a similar state. Tenten looked drop dead gorgeous, but in refined natural way. She didn't look plastic or fake with excessive make-up plastered on. It was actually nice to see what she looked like with make-up on. She was definitely a vision.

Tenten seemed to recover first but not by much. "Hi."

That in turn prompted Kankuro to respond. "Hi wow you look pretty amazing."

"Thanks you too I'm not used to seeing you not in all black."

"Yeah I thought I'd dust off one of the nicer shirts Temari got me." Pretending it was totally his idea. "You ready to go?"

"Yep! So what are we doing?"

"Well," Walking her to the passenger seat and opening the door for her, he then saw the raised eyebrow she sent his way which caused him to groan. "Yes I know you can open the door yourself, but please humor me tonight. I am a theater major, so I'm a sucker for old fashion values and classic romance themes. Also it's been awhile since I've done this."

Getting into the car Tenten found this fact about Kankuro incredibly endearing. "Ah well it appears I completely derailed you from answering what we're doing tonight."

Starting his car and slowly driving away, Kankuro responded. "Well since this is date one I figured we'd go with the classic out to eat motif. We both get fed and get to know each other better in a comfortable setting. Do you like Italian food?"

"Ironically it's actually my favorite."

Kankuro smirked at her. "Well it looks like we're meant to be since it's mine as well."

The restaurant Kankuro had in mind was only about 5 minutes from her house, so they were there in no time at all. With tempered amusement Tenten watched Kankuro hold open the door for her and pull out her chair. Maybe to some it might seem like a bit much, but Tenten was a fairly easy going person. Since Kankuro had already explained, she was willing to take it in stride.

Unlike last time with Candy their waiter Karashi was the epitome of professional and promptness. He had their drink orders and meals up and served correctly in no time.

"So we should probably get the basics out of the way and share what we know about each other so far. I know you're captain of your football team and a senior so a year above my brother and the rest of those guys. You're also close to Neji and Lee who are also in your class and that's pretty much it."

"Pretty good for you I know you're a theater major, your siblings are Gaara and Temari, and that you currently go to Kage U."

Taking a second to cut into his chicken Kankuro responded. "Not too bad okay first question what is your favorite type of music?"

"Oh that's easy country."

Kankuro stopped chewing and stared at her in horror. "Shit seriously?"

"You know I'm having a flashback to when I first told you I was in football..."

Kankuro closed his eyes in pain. "Oh Tenten why?"

"What? There are some really good country songs out there. Carrie Underwood is one of my favorite artists. I'm almost afraid to ask, but what is yours?

"Alternative rock baby and occasionally some metal. I'm partial to Green Day and Linkin Park particularly."

Tenten nodded taking another bite of her noodles. "Those are some good bands, but I still think country is the heart of music."

"I'd say liver or maybe pancreas would be more accurate."

"They have some deep lyrics!"

"I wouldn't call driving my four wheeled tractor while sipping on an ice cold beer especially deep..."

"You just haven't been exposed to any of the higher quality stuff yet. We can remedy this." Tenten replied with a playful scowl.

"I would endure that only for you."

"New topic!" Tenten laughed. "What is your favorite movie?"

"Man that is such a complicated question, because are you asking of all time or for a particular genre like favorite comedy or action?"

"Hmm I'm going to say of all time."

"Damn I knew you were going to say that. I'd probably have to go with Rocky Horror Picture Show. It's such a cult classic. It's campy sure, but it's also ahead of its time with the message of the movie. Also the music is amazing. I'm going to take a stab and say yours is Hunger Games?"

Tenten huffed a laugh. "That obvious huh?"

"Badass female character who always hits her mark? It was a shot in the dark pun intended."

"Now don't get me wrong I do really enjoy the Star Trek and Star Wars films. Also I adore Harry Potter. Even though I love Gryffyndor as a house. I would probably be in Hufflepuff, if I were sorted. At least that's what people have told me. However if I had to pick my favorite series it would probably be Hunger Games, and not just because the main character is an archer.

Katniss to me is just such a related-able character to me. She is essentially a strong lethal survivalist, but has no experience with anything romantic. We kinda have that last part in common. I like her protective nature, determination to keep on going, not to mention her dedication to her family especially her sister Primrose. I think you're lucky in that respect. There are times when I'd give anything to have siblings."

Kankuro's face took on a more pensive look. "I suppose from your side of it I can see that. Trust me though it ain't all sunshine and rainbows. They can be a major pain, and no one in the universe will be able to annoy you faster than a sibling can. It's an interesting feeling going back and forth from wanting to kill them to thinking maybe they're alright then abandoning that and sticking with your first thought.

"Oh come on what's the worst thing they've done?"

"Gaara's a long story that I'll save for another time, but Temari? So. Many. Things. She once dyed my entire wardrobe pink, because I messed a little with her phone and car."

"Uh huh," Seeing the disbelieving expression. "And how exactly did you mess with them?"

Kankuro's innocent expression slid off into a proud smile. "I switched all of her stations to classical stations or boring talk shows. I then changed her phone notifications to whale sounds and messed with her autocorrect a bit. Lastly I changed a few of her contacts to being under different names. Her boyfriend at the time was put under crypt keeper."

Tenten gave him an 'and you don't feel she gave an appropriate response to what you did' look.

"Eh sisters can't live with them especially when they dye your clothes."

Eating the remaining bites of her meal Tenten responded. "We can always trade, since Neji and Lee are kinda like my brothers. You can get them, and I'll take Gaara and Temari."

A shudder went through Kankuro, before he could help it. He didn't know Neji all that well, but he was acquainted with Lee through Gaara. Imagining dealing with Lee's fits of enthusiasm and declarations of youth every day, he'd rather deal with Gaara in a homicidal mood then face that. Apparently his shudder didn't go unnoticed as Tenten's expression turned wry.

"He's not that bad when you get to know him. Grant you it takes awhile to get used to it, but he's one of the most loyal people you'll ever meet and will always help you in any way you need it. He's even made a tampon and pad run for me once."

'Huh' Kankuro didn't know it was possible to choke on air learned something new today. "What?"

Tenten blushed becoming apologetic. "Sorry I know that is not the best date conversation. Just uh long story short he's a great person to have in a bind.

Kankuro thought blushing Tenten looked very appealing. "Good to know for the future." He teased.

"So um what made you choose theater for your major?" Eager to change the subject.

Kankuro hummed. "I've always been drawn to it. When I was younger, I started to build and create my own puppets. I love the creative aspects of it like building the sets and props. Anything I can challenge my hands in is kind of a thrill."

He talked a bit more about the history of puppetry and how it played into his love of theater. Tenten was fighting a smile, because it was so cute how passionate Kankuro was about the subject. He barely noticed, when their plates were cleared away and the waiter politely sent away by Tenten.

"Sorry I rambled a bit I'm kinda into this if you couldn't tell." He replied sheepishly.

With a slight giggle Tenten waived away his concerns. "No I think it's great you're doing something that you love. I'm pretty sure I'm going to go into engineering, because I enjoy working with math and science. Plus I think I'd like the mechanical aspects of it. Still I don't have near half the passion you seem to have. It's awesome...one might even say fairly attractive." Tenten replied with a smirk.

"Oh? Do tell a man does quite enjoy having his ego stroked you know."

"Hmm makes me wonder how you're still single and not taken off of the market already."

With a self deprecating chuckle Kankuro stared down at the table. "Not many girls in high school were impressed by a theater punk. Why should college girls be any different."

Tenten winced in sympathy not having considered that. "Stereotypes suck don't they as do high school cliches."

"Guys don't find your jock status impressive?"

"Are you kidding me? When I first joined, a few were humiliated. They tried so hard to get me either kicked off of the team or to just quit. How? Well like you said earlier I'd rather not get into that tonight. It definitely wasn't pleasant. At least now I earned almost all of their respect, and they like me well enough as a captain. But in terms of anyone finding that impressive or attractive? The answer's a pretty emphatic no."

Kankuro's eyes found Tenten's as he responded. "I want to say it's a shame your school is full of blind idiots, but then that would mean I wouldn't be here with you now."

That earned him a soft laugh. "So are you then a secret romantic and a fan of all the great love plays there are." Tenten questioned finishing the last of her water.

"In moderation but please don't tell me you're one of those people that thinks Romeo and Juliet is a great representation of true love in a romantic play."

"Isn't it? I mean after he's banished. She does anything she can to make it back to him, when he finds out she's supposedly dead. He tries to join her, then she in turn does the same thing. I'll give you it's a slightly twisted obsessed version of love. But by dying for each other isn't it a version of it all the same?"

Kankuro groaned. "No Tenten it is a tragedy. They were like 14 and that was lust not love. They were just figuring themselves out let alone to know someone else well enough in a few days to call that love. I may not be an expert, but I'm pretty sure a guy doesn't fall in love after the previous day being hopelessly hung up on another girl.

Romeo was such a fickle hot headed prick too. Everyone is eager to forget the man straight up murdered Juliet's cousin granted after his own best mate was killed sure but still. In the end they were teenagers controlled by hormones plain and simple."

"Okay wise teacher," Tenten teased. "What in you mind is your favorite romantic fictional story?"

"That's easy the story of Robin Hood and Maid Marion." Seeing her eyes light up he continued. "We can be the modern versions of them. Although in our case since you're the better archer, I'll volunteer to take Maid Marion's part. I'd change it to Sir Marion though." In a high falsetto voice Kankuro joked. "Oh Robin you're so brave and impetuous."

Playing along in her deepest gruffest voice Tenten spoke. "Oh Marion my love will you marry me?"

"Oh darling I thought you'd never ask." Staring seriously at each other for a second before they both broke down laughing. It was then their moment was interrupted by their waiter.

"Ah forgive me for disturbing you I've just been meaning to collect the check from you."

"No worries man let me just...Tenten what are you doing?" Seeing said girl reaching into her purse to supposedly pull out her money. She only gave him a confused glance back.

"Paying for dinner?"

"Uh no my invitation and my treat."

"Are you sure? I can pay my half or at least get the tip."

However Kankuro was already shaking his head. "I already told you I need you to humor my show of chivalry tonight. Besides what kind of guy expects his girl to pay on the first date?" Clearly this wasn't implied as rhetorical as Tenten merely shrugged.

"The last two guys I dated." As if that was a normal occurrence for her.

Resisting another head shake Kankuro sighed. "No offense but you've dated some real assholes Tenten, that was a dick move by them." Deciding to change the subject while he waited for his card to come back, he asked about Tenten's hobbies. Not surprised in the least when she said archery. Another thing he did in fact learn was that she was a fan of wood shop and indoor rock climbing.

When Tenten asked for his answer in return, he told her that he also enjoyed carving and suggested that he take her sometime to see some of his work. Kankuro also shared that he was a bit of a movie buff, and there wasn't many movies so far that he hadn't seen which of course included Harry Potter.

"Wait a second you said be sorted into Hufflepuff. Which house would you put me in after what you learned tonight?" Kankuro asked curiously.

Tenten stared at him eyes narrowed in thought. "Hmm I would probably have to say Ravenclaw at least from what I know of you at the moment."

Kankuro's eyebrows went up while his face took on an impressed appearance. "The smart house? Well that's quite flattering do tell me more."

Huffing an amused laugh Tenten explained. "You know an incredible amount of theater history, you can quote lines from different plays, and you have created your own puppets. Trust me you belong in the smart house." This of course was said with air quotes around the last two words.

Kankuro smiled. "Hmm well thanks although I think your house fits you too. You seem fairly loyal to those you care about, and hardworking if your becoming captain is any indication. We should watch the movies sometime soon at my place." The waiter then returned handing Kankuro his card.

Tenten grabbed her purse before standing up to face Kankuro. "Already planning the second date I see."

Sending a wink her way Kankuro commented. "Just pitching some ideas to you." Picturing Tenten curled or cuddled up next to him was an adorable and enticing image that hopefully he could soon make happen.

As they walked back to Kankuro's car, he realized he was doing good on time. It was 10:18 so he still has around 45 minutes to make it back. Kankuro thought about doing something else but didn't want to push his luck. Despite the fact that he had so many ideas for what they could now do together. Sort of lost in his thoughts he realized he missed his chance to open Tenten's door.

She had her head propped up on her hand staring at him in amusement. "You alright there? I was going to make a joke about beating you to the door, but you took longer than I thought you would getting out."

Kankuro shelved his thoughts away for the time being. "No it's nothing just glad we didn't miss your curfew. I've been reliably told that dads don't appreciate that kind of thing."

Tenten smiled looking away. "Yeah probably not," Biting her lip before continuing. "Thank you for tonight I had a really great time, which is kinda surprising since I haven't been on many dates that have gone well."

Kankuro came around the car to stand next to her smug smile fully returned. "Well hopefully this can become a habit and I can treat you to more awesome and fun dates."

"I look forward to it."

Leaning forward so he could steal a good night kiss from her, he was surprised when she cleared her throat loudly before stepping back and looking expectant. "Oh uh sorry is this not okay?" Tenten shook her head still looking solemn, but her eyes were dancing with mischief."

"Kankuro we have developed a thing. We can't break tradition now."

"The fuck?.."

"I gave you a wager you would have to win before I would go out with you right? Well I think we should do that before all of our first somethings."

Kankuro groaned imagining some new sports move he would now have to learn.

Leaning up to right next to his ear she whispered. "I was thinking movie trivia against me, and trust me I'm really bad at it. Beat me and we can have our first kiss and many more." Giving him a pat on the shoulder she chuckled before walking away.

Kankuro came back to himself right as she was about to open the door. "Wait what happens if you win?" Having a feeling he already knew the answer, and sure enough she answered bubblegum with a wink before heading back inside.

Getting inside his car before Kankuro laughed quietly to himself and turned on the engine. "This girl..."

EPILOGUE

It's been nearly a year since Tenten and Kankuro first got together, and he finally felt it was time to pop the big question. Kankuro had managed to enlist the help of all of Tenten's friends to assist with his proposal idea. Ino had nearly swooned at the romantic thought, and Lee had congratulated him on his passionate pursuits of eternal love. He shuddered when he remembered the looks in both of their eyes.

The plan was to invite Tenten to a late night stroll, then they would take a canoe conveniently set out for them and head out on the nearest lake under the stars. When the moment is right, he would stand up and then get down on one knee to propose. Everyone else was on lantern duty. Standing up would be the signal that he was ready for them to release the lanterns.

Yes he realized he had stolen the idea from Tangled, but screw it Disney should be flattered that he's taking their ideas. Kankuro told Tenten to meet him here at the pier at 10 pm, so it would give him a little time to prepare.

'Seriously he told himself there's no reason to be nervous. She'll definitely say yes I mean probably most likely? What if she says no though eleven months isn't a terribly long amount of time, and they haven't talked about it extensively. Ah damn it maybe this is a mistake. You know what no I'm going through with this no matter the answer.'

Kankuro then heard the sounds of a car pulling up next to his. Tenten stepped out of her bright red jeep in white cargo capris, a hooded navy T-shirt with silver stars on it, and red converse shoes. As usual she was wearing her traditional twin hair buns. Even in the cover of night, Kankuro thought she looked beautiful as always.

"Hey sorry I'm late it took me a sec to find my keys. Turns out I did leave them in my jeans pocket. So what's up? I didn't think causal midnight strolls are much your thing."

"Hey I'm an adventurous guy. I can be open to trying new things. Plus is that an objection I'm hearing?"

"It's an observation genius not a complaint. Besides I always love being at the beach, so let's get to walking!" Tenten grabbed Kankuro's hand and began tugging him toward the shoreline. Kankuro in good humor let his girlfriend hopefully soon to be fiance tug him along.

They talked about what was new with both of their lives. Their families and how Tenten would be joining Kankuro next month at Kage U, because they really did have a great engineering program. How Gaara was going to be a senior this coming year, and both Kankuro and Temari were looking forward to seeing him graduate.

Kankuro was so distracted by the peaceful atmosphere and conversation not to mention the comforting weight of Tenten's hand in his. He almost lead her straight past the canoe.

"Hey hold up a second. This date actually has a little bit of planning behind it. I thought we could go for a short canoe ride kinda like a gondola but a cheaper version. What do you say?"

Tenten's expression betrayed pleasant surprise at how this night was turning out. "Well you seem to be pulling out all the stops tonight. If I knew you were so committed, I would have done something other than just bringing myself. You know I hate to be outdone." She said with a playful nudge.

Kankuro chuckled. "Trust me you showing up is plenty. Come on into the canoe." Taking her hand he gently lead her in before pushing the canoe off of the shore and jumping in as well. Together they took turns rowing out to the open water.

Meanwhile a little ways away from the couple twelve people were gathered trying to do their part in this.

"Ino pig that's my foot you just stepped on!"

"Well billboard brow don't have such huge feet then!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Ow Kiba you just tripped me!"

"Well maybe you should watch where you're walking Naruto!"

"I can't do that when I can barely see can I!"

A sigh, "We should have definitely brought more flashlights."

"Gee Shikamaru what was your first clue?"

"No need to get snippy Ino I see you didn't bring any either."

"Shut up Kiba I can complain if I want to."

"Cccome now everyone ttthhere's no nnneeed to ffiighhtt."

"Hinata is right yosh! This is such an exciting time in our friends lives and truly an honor to experience it with them."

"I think what Lee means to say is shut up all of you. You're giving me a headache. Any of you want to challenge me?" Dead silence. "Yeah that's what I thought." Temari muttered.

She had ordered a dozen paper lanterns online and ordered everyone to take one so they could send them off at the signal. However it was quickly realized it wasn't really a one person job, and they would need to partner up in order to accomplish this. The lanterns themselves were hard to light and stay lit, but eventually every team managed to get theirs done and were now holding onto them waiting for Kankuro to give the signal.

Back inside the canoe Tenten and Kankuro were sitting facing each other both looking up at the stars.

"The darkest nights produce the brightest stars for only in the darkness can one see stars such as these."

Tenten smiled and pretended to think. One game they both enjoyed was for Kankuro to throw out a quote from a famous writer, and to have Tenten try to guess who said. "Hmm was that Mark Twain?"

Kankuro shook his head. "No but I actually went off script a little, since that was paraphrased from Martin Luther King Jr." He discretely pulled out the ring from his pocket and concealed it in his hand with his other hand he grabbed Tenten's.

"Tenten I know we haven't been together very long and didn't have the best first meeting." Ignoring her snort. "But you make me happier than anyone else. These past few months have helped me grow as a person. I enjoyed not only getting to know you, but also everyone important in your life. I've now tried to picture my life without you and I can't. To put simply I love you."

Now confusion had changed to shock. Refusing to let that deter him, Kankuro stood up to give the signal intending to step closer to give the signal. However he slipped on some left over water inside the canoe and felt himself falling backwards out of it and into the water arms flailing in a futile attempt to maintain balance. Before he did though, he was able to throw the ring at Tenten with a shout of, "Save the ring!" falling into the water with a huge splash.

Tenten, who had reflexively caught the small velvet box, blinked in shocked surprise, before coming back to herself. "Oh yes the answer is yes hang on a sec let me just take a quick look. Oh the ring is beautiful you did a good job of picking it out." She placed the ring in the hidden compartment, before grabbing the life vests and jumping right in after her future husband. Kankuro came up with a sputter.

"Are you alright?!" She shouted before swimming over to him and handing him a life vest. He put it on quickly.

"Oh other than drenched and humiliated I'm good, but more importantly is the ring okay?

"I uh seriously?"

"Seriously Tenten I practically had to sell my kidney to buy that thing."

"Yes dear the ring is fine and," Here she swam up right next to him. "Yes to your other question to." Giving him a quick peck on the lips, his effort to turn that into something more was thwarted by the waves.

"Come on let's head back before you freeze." He pulled himself up, before pulling Tenten as well. They curled up next to each other, before rowing back to the shore. On the way though Tenten stopped him.

"Look!" She exclaimed in excitement. Drifting upwards were six lanterns lazily floating up towards the heavens. "Wow," She breathed in awe.

Kankuro smiled despite himself. "Well at least one thing went right tonight."

"Aw babe it's the thought that counts besides from where I sit I think I got pretty lucky. Also what a story to tell everyone! We can say I was your white knight and saved you heroically from drowning."

Kankuro groaned realizing that everyone would be asking about the story, and all the people waiting for them on the shore just saw that happen in real time. "We are not telling anyone, or if so we are omitting that part."

Tenten just looked back innocent as a baby panda. "Whatever you say dear."

Meanwhile back on shore about 15 minutes ago, everyone had indeed seen Kankuro fall into the water. Kiba, Naruto, and Temari couldn't stop laughing mostly Naruto and Kiba. The rest were either wincing in sympathy or laughing internally.

"Oh knock it off you two! I'm sure he's feeling horrible right now." Sakura yelled at the two both rolling on the ground.

"Poor Kankuro." Hinata lamented.

"He really should have been more careful."

"I am sure it was just the nerves Neji that couldn't be helped."

"Oh what a tragic ruin to such a beautifully romantic idea."

"Ino as long as she says yes, then nothing else really matters."

"I suppose, but holy crap she jumped in too!" This set off Naruto's laughter anew. Kiba had subsided at his girlfriend's glare, but the occasional snicker still was released from him every now and then.

"Well that's true love right there, if my fiance fell off the boat. You best believe I'm not coming in there after you."

"Hear that Shikamaru if this happens to you, don't hold your breath expecting a daring rescue in the future."

"Hey Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and shut up will you."

"Naruto please stop from laughing and come over here. Our lantern is not stable. Also Sakura looks displeased."

Naruto wiped away a few tears. "Alright Gaara although I distinctly heard Temari laughing too, and she didn't get reprimanded."

"Big sister privilege kiddo I reserve full rights to laugh at and/ or mock Kankuro anytime I choose."

"Should we just release these now? We can't hold onto them forever." Neji asked.

Temari looked over to see that both had gotten back into the boat and shrugged. "Sure." She and Hinata released theirs along with the others. It took awhile for them to gain elevation, but when they did they were truly a sight to behold.

When the couple came back soaking wet, they were greeted with roaring cheers and applause. Sakura and Hinata had quick ran back to their cars to fetch some spare blankets. After giving them to the shivering newly engaged couple, the guys of the group started preparing to make their large bonfire for the night. In no time at all it had turned into an impressive inferno.

Kiba and Naruto were back to ribbing Kankuro about falling into the water, until Kankuro had reached his limit.

"Okay that does it you do realize I have suitable blackmail material for both of you right?" Seeing the blank but slightly uneasy faces he continued. "Oh yeah for example Kiba I think Sakura would be real interested to know what happened camping last summer when you were in that bush and mmhph-!" Kankuro was cut off as Kiba nearly tackled him to cover his mouth from spilling that seriously embarrassing story. He was not reliving that again anytime soon.

"Alright you made your point I'll shut up as long as you don't say anything to her."

Kankuro responded an equally innocent and pleased expression. He then turned Naruto this would be a harder case. Naruto smirked as if reading Kankuro's mind and to say 'bring it on little embarrasses me and I have no problem looking like a fool' then it came to him.

"If you tell anymore I'm going to take all of the ramen in your house, I will buy out all of the stores, and cut a deal with Teuchi to temporarily ban you from it."

Naruto's face was one as if a person had just heard that their house and everything they owned burned up in a fire. "Yyyou you don't have the money to do that."

"Do you want to find out if I do or not?"

It was a few long moments before Naruto subside with a head shake. Kankuro inwardly smiled pretty pleased with himself that he slightly saved his dignity. He doubted Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Neji, or Lee would tell anyone well...Lee might but not to embarrass him but because he wouldn't see anything wrong with falling in and wouldn't want to omit the truth.

Ino whistled with her fingers to order everyone to gather round and make a circle around the fire. "Alright Tenten come on let's see this rock of yours!" The girls were all next to each other on their side of the circle.

Looking incredibly proud, fond, and happy Tenten raised her hand. The girls sans Temari all predictably oohed and awed over the ring. Temari had already seen it because hell she helped Kankuro pick the thing out after all.

"It's beautiful Tenten." Hinata replied in a hushed voice looking so happy for her.

Sakura agreed and was glad it wasn't a massive giant rock, since that wouldn't be Tenten's style. She wasn't a diamond expert, but it looked like a one carat diamond ring. Sure enough Ino confirmed a second later.

"Very nice a one carat diamond ring with a simple silver band in a princess cut. Ah I love it!"

Tenten laughed softly grateful for their support and told them thanks.

"So," Sakura began. "I know it's a tad early, but I have to say I'm curious. Who are you thinking about having as your maid of honor?" Suddenly the noise from the guys side cut out as they were curious about the answer as well.

"Oh well that's easy I'll ask them right now." Oddly enough Tenten started walking away from the girls and over to the boys side going right up to Neji before stopping and getting down on one knee and taking his hand. Ignoring his shocked, slightly horrified, and weirded out face along with the snickers starting up around them. Tenten continued still incredibly straight faced and in a serious voice. "Neji will you do me the favor of being my man of honor?"

Tenten maintained the act for about 3 seconds, before cracking up and setting everyone else off to do the same.

Neji tore his hand out of her hand before shouting suitably flustered. "Tenten! Your attempt at humor is not appreciated."

"Oh come on Neji lighten up and live a little besides that was hilarious." Naruto joked.

Neji huffed crossing his arms before muttering. "Not from where I'm standing."

"You're welcome to stand somewhere else." Kiba threw out. It was difficult to tell in the dark, but Kiba could feel the force of Neji's glare on him. Kiba merely smiled back over Sakura's shoulder taking care to show off his sharpened teeth.

Sending him some pacifying gestures and fighting to contain her mirth Tenten responded to Sakura's question for real. "I actually would like a different Hyuuga to be my maid of honor. Hinata would you do me the honor of standing next to me on my wedding day."

Hinata looked stunned as if she'd just been hit by a two by four. "Yyyou mean it? You rrreeeally want mmeee to be your mmmaaid of honor."

"Of course I think of you kinda by extension like a little sister and I'd feel really happy if you'd accept. Don't worry about getting overwhelmed you'll have great help with these three." Pointing at Temari, Ino, and Sakura. "They aren't going to let you drown at this. I have faith you'll be great."

Hinata looked around before looking back at the ground. In a heartbreaking voice she whispered. "What if I can't make it through the speech or can't stop stuttering?"

Tenten came over to put her hands on Hinata's shoulders. "If you did that, I still wouldn't care. Heck you could do an interpretive dance for all I care or just thank everyone for coming and raise your glass. The point is celebrating Kankuro and I declaring our love for each other and sharing that with you guys. Even if every single thing goes wrong, I'm still going to have a smile on my face that day."

By now Naruto had bounded over moved by Tenten's words. "Yeah Hinata you got this and hey! If you need help I'm great with giving speeches. I can help you no problem!"

Tenten moved to block Naruto slightly from Hinata's sight and steady her. She still sometimes fainted in his presence if he was focused on her and was in too far in her personal space.

This prompted Shikamaru to ask Kankuro who he was thinking of asking over on the guy's side, even though he was pretty sure he already knew.

"I was actually thinking of asking you Gaara. Would you like to be my best man?"

Gaara blinked slowly his face devoid of expression. "I've never been to a wedding, so I'm not sure exactly what I would need to do?"

Most of the guys faces were sympathetic, and Kiba answered first. "It's not actually too hard. Usually the best men are responsible for keeping the other groomsmen in line, sometimes organizing travel accommodations, planning the bachelor party, attending all the pre wedding events, and of course giving the best man speech."

Gaara's face now looked pensive before he responded. "I'll accept though I may have trouble with some of those particularly the speech part."

By now Naruto had bounded back to his best friends' side. "Not too worry Gaara I can help you as well! Trust me with me you'll have that kick ass speech written in no time I promise!" It was clear that no one could make a joke here, because if there was one thing Naruto did incredibly well. It was move people with his words. He had a great power to turn anyone that he met into a friend.

"Alright everyone grab a stick and raise it to the bonfire." Ino shouted holding her stick up high towards it. "That means you too Shikamaru! Don't make me stand next to you just to make sure you do it."

Shikamaru believed it was a substitute for raising your glass..but still. "Our group is incredibly weird." He said with a sigh while looking for a stick.

Neji snorted, but didn't respond already raising his. He learned long along it was easier to just roll with the crazy instead of fighting it. He was best friends with Lee for Kami's sake. Neji had no idea what having normal friends was like. It probably featured people who didn't call you at 5 am to ask you to celebrate a beautiful morning sunrise with an energetic and youthful 5 mile run.

Choji was smiling while raising his own stick high. "Maybe so but I can't really think of any people I'd rather be stuck with. At least we're in good company and can be weird together."

Unfortunately or fortunately Shikamaru could do nothing but agree with that statement. He also couldn't quite bring himself to say that it was a drag either.


End file.
